


[Podfic] Up in the Grey Hills

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nature, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Searching for Charles Edward Stuart in the hills above Arisaig, Keith Windham encounters an entirely different enemy—and an unexpected rescue.Or, what if Lachlan's timing hadn't been quite so opportune?
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Up in the Grey Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regshoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Up in the Grey Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145463) by [regshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regshoe/pseuds/regshoe). 
  * Inspired by [It Will Be Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078217) by [regshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regshoe/pseuds/regshoe). 



This is for regshoe, without whom I would not have read Flight of the Heron! <3 The podfic includes both _Up in the Grey Hills_ , and the sequel _It Will Be Summer_. I love regshoe's language, which is very true to the book, and the nature descriptions--the pairing in this should really have been Keith/Ewen/Ardroy. Even the sex scene is kind of a threesome. *g* 

I recorded most of this back in June, but then didn't edit and finish it until now. The cheerful and insistent chaffinch in the background is not really suitable for August, when the first fic is set and the birds have grown silent. Sorry about this! And I am sorry I could not provide a loon, which would have been fitting--there actually is one that sometimes hangs around in the lake nearby, but alas, I could not make it call on command. BUT, actually there is a wryneck somewhere in the recording! I was quite pleased when it decided to make its calls just then, because regshoe is such a birdwatcher. I was focused on other things when I prooflistened, or I would have given a timestamp. 

Length: 1h 4m  
Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/jqk3mr1urmzdszv3fugqpp265rb99uq7).


End file.
